The disclosed subject matter relates to techniques for displaying order performance metrics.
Traders engaged in the trading of market instruments can utilize various systems and graphical user interfaces to display market price data, execute orders and monitor status of different market conditions. Market instruments can include anything that can be traded in some quantity for a particular price. For example, a market instrument can be goods or financial products (e.g., stocks, bonds, futures, currency, commodities, or other financial instruments). Market instruments can be “real” and listed on an exchange or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products.
Electronic trading of market instruments has been embraced as the means for buying and selling instruments in various market exchanges throughout the world. Traders can communicate via personal computer or mobile device with host computers of the market exchanges or other intermediary host computers coupled with the exchanges. Electronic trading allows for display of information regarding market instruments received from the host computer which can impact the decision making process of the trader with regard to placing trade orders.
Types of information that can impact a trader's decision to trade an instrument include the market price for the instrument, the expected volume of the instrument on the market, the trader's limit price, and generally, the performance of pending or previously executed orders against benchmarks calculated from market data over a period of time. Such benchmarks can include, for example, the volume-weighted average price for the instrument and the expected volume for the instrument.
The ability to visualize these metrics over time through a graphical user interface can be useful both to traders and their clients in assessing the quality of their investments and informing future order decisions. Often, however, it is difficult to reconcile order history data, which can be provided in different chart forms such as graphs and tables. Additionally, order histories often only reflect either market data or order data. Thus, parties are unable to grasp a comprehensive understanding of how their order executions compare to trades in the market. Conventional graphical user interface displays of order executions leave gaps of understanding for which the trader must justify a particular performance to a client.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques in displaying simultaneously comprehensive user order history data and market information over time.